Down Low
by Ms.E1928
Summary: AU Mellitz Mellie ends up being collateral for a debt her father owed. She wonders if she'll ever be happy, but she ends up forming a bond with an unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is real AU about as AU as AU can get. As with so many of my fics I get ideas listening to music. It's Mellitz of course, but I haven't exactly figured out what Mellitz end game looks like in this one.

He watched her, she was absolutely beautiful. He had no idea how he'd become so lucky to have her. He certainly didn't deserve her. Well he knew how he'd become so lucky, she was payment for a debt that her father owed. She sat staring out of the window, as she so often did. She looked miserable and he knew she was. He walked into the study where she sat silently looking out of the window as if she craved freedom, from the confines of the big house.

"Hey how are you?" She turned to him and smiled, a genuine smile. He was the few things that made her happy.

"Fitzgerald, it's good to see you. Your dad isn't here." He sat down in the chair across from hers.

"I know, I came to see you." Her eyebrow quirked up. "Actually to check on you." She shrugged and got up from the chair.

"I'm fine." He knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"You can talk to me."

"I know, I just don't know what I'm feeling. My emotions are a jumbled mess. I don't understand why my dad did this to me."

"It was that or..." He trailed off, she knew what it was.

"I'm his child, he shouldn't have sacrificed me for his bad decisions."

"Well look on the bright side, you got me as a stepson." He smiled at her and her heart melted.

"Yes I did, a stepson that's older than me, but who's counting." They both laughed.

"I'm glad to hear you laugh. I know how difficult all of this must be for you."

"I had hopes and dreams Fitz, I wanted to be a lawyer and that's not going to happen."

"Why not? You can still go to school."

"Your father doesn't even let me out the house without bodyguards, he'd never let me go to school."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure you could convince him to bring the school to you."

"I'm going to hate when you leave Fitz." He would too, he worried about her when he was away at sea. His father was a ruthless man, who ground, anything and anyone that got in his way, into the ground. Mellie was young, inexperienced and impressionable. He'd never understand how her father could do this to her. He knew that Big Gerry would have killed him had he not, but Fitz knew if it were his choice he'd have died before subjecting his daughter to being Big Gerry's wife.

"I will too. My leaves seem to go so fast."

"Come have lunch with me." They stood and walked into the kitchen. Big Gerry came storming in the house. He saw Fitz and Mellie sitting at the table, laughing and eating lunch. He walked up to her and grabbed her neck, kissing her on the mouth.

"You look mighty cozy." He said staring at Fitz. "Don't get any ideas son." He walked by and slapped Fitz on the shoulder, harder than he needed to. The mood was broken and neither of them was hungry. He could see that Mellie was disgusted that Big Gerry kissed her. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.

"I know you hate him and I don't blame you." He said softly. Tears welled in her eyes and she dropped her head.

"I hate my father more. I'm going to go take a nap. Thanks for stopping by and checking in on me Fitz." She stood from the table and walked out of the room.

Fitz watched her go and his heart broke for her. She was a sweet girl, she was beautiful and perfect and she deserved a man that adored her. A man that did not treat her as a possession, a business acquisition. A man that loved her more than he loved the air he breathed, a man like him. Fitz stopped cold. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that he was attracted to her, but he kept that to himself. He'd never thought too much about the depth of that attraction.

Mellie sat in her room, or prison the words were interchangeable and stared out the window as she did so often. She lived in a mansion, with servants who catered to her every need and she was miserable. She was married to a cruel old man that did not love her. She was not a person to him, she was leverage and collateral for her father's gambling debts. She hadn't seen her parents since she was forced to marry Gerry. She didn't want to see them. She was just as angry with her mother for going along with this. At twenty she had so many plans and none of them involved being married to a man more than twice her age.

The only good thing about all of this was Fitz, her stepson. She smiled softly at the thought that her stepson was six years older than she was and one of her best friends. He'd tried to talk his father out of making Mellie marry him, but of course Gerry didn't listen. She knew if her life had been different she may have ended up with someone like Fitz. He was not only handsome, but he was kind and good hearted. She couldn't believe that someone as sensitive and caring as Fitz was by Gerry. His mother died when he was young and he was left with Gerry. Of course the nanny's mostly looked after Fitz until he was old enough to fend for himself.

He was determined to be a legitimate business man, maybe even a professor some day. To Big Gerry's chagrin he'd left right after high school and joined the Navy. Big Gerry wanted him to stick around and be groomed to take over the family business. The family business that Mellie hadn't quite figured out and frankly she didn't really want to know. All she knew was that they had a lot of money and it was gained through nefarious means. She tensed when she heard him enter the bedroom.

"Fuck would you stop sitting staring out of the window. When I got a twenty year old wife I didn't think you'd be such a fucking dud. Go find Fitzgerald, get out of my sight." He bellowed and Mellie jumped. She stood from the window seat and walked quickly out of the room with her head down. She decided to go for a horseback ride.

Fitz watched her from his room. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window. She looked so sad and lonely. His heart broke. He hated that he would be leaving her in just three days. He'd paid one of his father's bodyguards to report to him if she were ever in danger, but thankfully nothing had been reported, but still he wanted to stay around and protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Please be advised that this chapter may trigger some. Thanks for reading and please review let me know what you all think of this idea.

He was leaving today and she absolutely regretted it. Big Gerry was not as cruel to her when Fitz was around. She felt he held some amount of fear of the younger and much stronger man. Big Gerry also knew that Fitz was protective of her, which always came back to bite her in the ass when Fitz wasn't around. He'd accused her of having designs on his son. No such thought had ever crossed her mind. It was just nice to have someone around that was close to her own age. All of Big Gerry's friends were old like him. They leered at her and tried to touch her inappropriately.

Mellie stood at the front door and hugged him lightly. She wanted to beg him to take her, but she knew that wasn't possible and would turn very badly once he was gone. Big Gerry watched them suspiciously. She was sure to release him quickly.

"Have a safe trip back Fitzgerald." Her southern drawl wrapping around every syllable.

"Thanks Mellie." He turned to his father and nodded before turning and walking out of the house. She bit her lip trying to keep the tears at bay. She did not want to be left with Big Gerry. Before Fitz came he'd began to become more and more violent with her and had even slapped her. She took a deep breath before turning to her husband.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Don't bother I'm going out." He walked pass her and out of the house, leaving her alone. She was lonely, but she was also relieved that he'd left.

xxx

Fitz hated to leave her. He knew that his father treated her worse when he wasn't around. The few times he'd called to check in on her, he'd heard his father in the background cursing and berating her for just living. He often wondered if his dad had ever hit her. He didn't ask because he knew that he'd kill Big Gerry if he found out that he was abusing her physically.

He stepped off the plane and walked into the terminal. She immediately ran to him and flung herself into his arms.

"Fitz I missed you so much." His girlfriend Olivia reached up and kissed him.

"I missed you too Liv." He kissed her back and hugged her tightly. He was glad to see Olivia, but his mind was still on Mellie.

xxx

"Wake up!" Mellie sat up in bed when she felt him grab her arm. He reeked of alcohol and cigars. Big Gerry ripped the covers off of her and her heart sank. She hated this, hated how she'd saved herself for her husband, never in a million years thinking this would be her husband. He felt underneath her nightgown and growled angrily when he found she was wearing underwear. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to wear underwear to bed!" He ripped the underwear from her body and pulled his penis out of his pants. He pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. Not caring if she was ready, he pushed himself into her. She winced at the pain. He'd always been rough with her, never caring about her pleasure. He thrust inside of her a few times before he grunted and came in her. Mellie felt the bile rising in her throat and the tears stinging her eyes. Big Gerry rolled off of her and she heard him snoring almost immediately. She was just thankful he didn't pass out on top of her this time.

Mellie immediately left the bed and went into the bathroom in the guest room. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into a steaming hot shower. She scrubbed her skin until it was red and raw. She slid down the wall to the floor of the shower and let the scorching water beat down over her as she held her legs to her chest and cried.

xxx

"Your parents are coming to visit." Big Gerry stated when he came into the study and found her reading. He hated how she always had her head in a book. She was a beautiful girl, but she was incredibly boring. She looked up at him stunned by his statement. She hadn't seen them or cared to see them since she'd been forced to marry Big Gerry to settle her father's gambling debts.

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow." He stood and stared at her. "You better put on a happy front. You hear me?"

"Yes of course." He turned and walked out of the study.

Her mind raced and she wondered if maybe her parents were coming to rescue her. She allowed herself to hope, to dream that she'd be freed from this prison soon.

xxx

"Wilson it's good to see you again." Big Gerry shook his hand. He kissed Jennifer on the cheek. "Beautiful as ever." She smiled and looked down. Mellie realized immediately that they were not there to rescue her.

"Melody come over here and hug your mom." Mellie stepped forward and hugged her mom quickly before stepping back. Her father looked at her expectantly. She hugged him just as quickly.

"You're looking good Mellie." He said, not quite meeting the gaze of his only daughter, his only child.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Well let's move this to the drawing room. As I recall Wilson you like a good Bourbon."

"Yes ...yes I do." The four of them moved to the drawing room. Mellie sat with her legs grossed at the ankles and her hands folded in her lap. She didn't say much as her mother tried to engage her in conversation. She hated that her daughter was so withdrawn. Mellie had been such an outgoing young woman, but now she was sullen. Wilson and Big Gerry talked mostly, loudly and boorishly.

"May I be excused?" Mellied stood up and addressed Big Gerry. He waved his hand at her dismissively. She walked quickly out of the room. She was barely to her bedroom, when she noticed her mother following. She turned to her with all the venom she felt. "What the hell do you want? Why are you here?" Mellie didn't wait for an answer as she continued to her bedroom. Jennifer followed quietly behind her.

"Melody we had to do this. You don't understand the family would have been ruined if we didn't." Mellie held up a hand.

"Save it. I don't care as far as I'm concerned you two aren't my parents anymore. After this visit you can go on about your life and pretend I don't exist."

"Would you really have been ok with your father's life being sacrificed?"Mellie turned around and was in her mother's face in just two steps.

"It's not my fault that he got himself into debt with Big Gerry! Why should I have to pay for his fucked up mistakes?" Jennifer slapped Mellie across the face.

"You watch your mouth. You will not speak ill of your father and I." Mellie held her face and looked at her mother with eyes blazing.

"Get the fuck out of my room and out of my damn life. As far as I am concerned you two are dead to me." Jennifer stepped back as if Mellie had physically struck her. Jennifer couldn't believe what Mellie had just said. She shook her head and walked out of the room and rejoined her husband and Big Gerry downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews.

Mellie mostly stayed up in her room while her parents were there. It didn't matter they were too busy schmoozing with Big Gerry to care. She could probably guess, her father was trying to get more money from Big Gerry. She didn't know how he would pay him back this time. He didn't have any other kids to prostitute out.

Mellie sat in her room and only her growling stomach forced her to come out. She walked down to the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table, nursing a glass of some liquor, probably Bourbon. Jennifer looked up when Mellie entered the kitchen and a small smile appeared on her face. Mellie looked away refusing to acknowledge her mother.

"Are you happy Mellie?" Mellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she continued to look through the refrigerator. "I know that this was not ideal, but does he treat you nice?" Mellie couldn't believe that her mother would have the audacity to even ask such questions.

"If you call forcing someone to suck your dick treating them nice, then yes he treats me nice." Her mother gasped and Mellie turned around to see the crestfallen look on her face. She wasn't affected by it though she really didn't care if her mother was upset. She had the ability to put a stop to this madness and she didn't. Mellie grabbed an apple, before leaving the kitchen she turned to her mother. "If dad gets more money from Big Gerry just know that I have no more orifices to use to pay him back, he's already violated them all." She didn't wait for her mother's reaction as she walked back out of the kitchen.

Jennifer sat heavily in the chair and stared off into the distance. Wilson came into the kitchen looking for his wife and noticed the far off expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" She turned to look at her husband, pain etched all over her face.

"We shouldn't have done this Will."

"Jennifer there's no turning back now, what's done is done. And besides you know we need more money from him."

"You need more money from him. If you'd just go and get some help we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I knew bringing you here was a mistake! She's an adult it's not like we gave him our small child!" She looked at her husband unbelieving how selfish he was being.

"He's violated her Will."

"Jennifer he's her husband there is no such thing. Melody is just being her dramatic self. We're done with this conversation." He walked out of the kitchen leaving her alone again. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she hated herself for what she'd allowed to happen to her daughter.

xxx

She was unusually relieved when her parents left. It was weird that as uncomfortable as Big Gerry made her she feel, she was more comfortable with him than her own parents. Her mother never directly spoke to her again and as they were leaving she saw Big Gerry hand her father a large envelope. Jennifer could not meet her daughter's hard stare and she dropped her head.

After they'd left Big Gerry wasted no time in forcing her to perform for him. After he'd gotten off Mellie ran to the shower and scrubbed herself as she did after every encounter She was so thankful that right after she'd married him Fitz had been kind enough to give her money to get an IUD. She couldn't imagine how she'd bear it if she ever became pregnant by him.

She couldn't suppress the smile when she thought of Fitz. After she dried herself off and was sure that Big Gerry had left the house she went to the study and sat at the desk. Mellie pulled out a sheet of stationary and began to write.

 _Dear Fitz,_

 _I pray this finds you well. I don't think I ever express to you how grateful I am to you for being such a good friend to me. As you know I don't have anyone, I'm so far from all my friends in North Carolina and being here doesn't afford me an opportunity to make new friends. My parents came, it was as you might have expected. I guess my dad needed more money from Big Gerry._

 _Fitz I'm so confused. My dad was always loving and caring when I was growing up. I was a daddy's girl. I never would have expected him to do this to me. I don't understand how he turned so cold. He didn't even once try to spend any time with me or even apologize for the hell he sold me into._

 _Well I don't want to be a Debbie Downer. I know that you have much more important things than to read my whining. Stay safe ._

 _Mellie_

Mellie placed the letter in an envelope and carefully addressed it. She would be sure to mail it herself. She'd pretend to need to go to the drugstore for female products and would mail it then. At the hint that she needed that stuff he would just throw money at her and send her on her way. She was grateful she learned to drive and had her license before she had to marry him.

xxx

With his permission she was allowed to drive herself to the store, but she knew that he was having her watched. She'd learned that the hard way during the first few weeks. She tried to drive herself to the airport to escape the hell, but was found out and spent two days locked in a dark closet, with nothing to eat or drink.

She hid the letter in her belongings and would wait for the right time to go to the store. She was always sure to only buy one box of tampons at a time so that every other month she could go out and mail a letter to Fitz. He never replied, but when he'd come home on leave he'd tell her that he received the letter.

xxx

1 Month Later

Fitz stood at the phone booth and rolled his eyes. He was sick of having this conversation with Olivia. He'd told her a number of times that he intended to leave the Navy and she'd balked every time. She felt it was better if he made a career out of it, more prestigious. For Fitz being in the Navy was about serving his country and not about being able to brag about being a military man. He hung up from her and went to the mail room to see if he had any mail. He wasn't expecting anything. His father certainly never sent him anything and Olivia preferred verbal communication. Every now and then Mellie would send a letter, but those were few and far between and he hated that.

"Anything for me?" The officer turned and looked into his box. He retrieved a envelope and Fitz's heart soared.

"Yes one envelope sir." Fitz signed on the log and tucked the letter into his uniform. He knew immediately after glancing at the handwriting that it was from Mellie. He was hard pressed to keep the smile off his face.

He wanted so badly to run off to his room and read it, but he had duties to attend to. He knew that after lights out he would be sneaking to read his letter. His day had just gotten so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

"May I have a word with you?" Mellie stood in the doorway of Big Gerry's office. He looked up at her briefly.

"What?" She came into the room and stood before his desk. He looked up at her waiting.

"I would like to attend college. Is that ok with you?" He thought for a moment and waved his hand in the air.

"Whatever I don't care."

"Thank you." She said hastily before leaving the room quickly, hoping he wouldn't change his mind. Mellie was in high spirits for the rest of the day, but when night came she learned that there was a price to pay for his acquiescence about her attending school. After he rolled off of her she went into the bathroom and scrubbed herself and cried.

xxx

Fitz couldn't believe the time was finally here. He was going home and for good this time. His tour of duty was finally done, although he was thinking seriously about re-enlisting. He stopped and visited with Olivia, before heading to his father's house. Olivia wasn't happy that he was leaving after only a few days with her, but he needed to check on Mellie.

She'd sounded a little more happy in her letters of late due to being able to go to school, but he knew that his father was a cruel man and could turn on her at anytime. Fitz wished that there was something he could do to get her away from Big Gerry.

He showed up unannounced. He knew that his father was out of town. He entered the large cavernous house, the silence and coldness greeted him at the door. He hoped that Big Gerry hadn't taken Mellie with him. His eyes scanned the darkened interior looking for any signs of life. He sighed and headed upstairs. It was early, but Mellie was an early riser. He walked by his father's large room and it was empty. He kept down the long hallway until he reached his room. He was dejected because he figured she'd gone with his father. Fitz opened the door to his bedroom and stopped in his tracks. There was a curled up lump, snuggled under his comforter. He stood and stared at her, she looked so at peace, so beautiful. He stopped his train of thought and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door softly.

xxx

Mellie had a feeling that someone was watching her when she was sleep. She knew that she was the only one in the house so she shook the feeling off. Big Gerry left her alone or at least pretended to leave her alone. She knew she was always being watched by his men. She was an investment and he refused to not get good return on that investment.

Mellie showered and then trudged downstairs towards the kitchen. Her stomach growled in anticipation. She'd definitely slept longer than usual, but she was tired. She'd stayed up for hours almost every night that week. She loved school, but being away from it for so long she was out of practice being a student. Mellie stopped in her tracks when she saw him sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. She then knew that she hadn't imagine the feeling of being watched.

"Fitz what are you doing here?" He stood and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Came to see you, check on you." He stepped away from her slightly and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ok, how have you been?"

"I'm good, how did you get leave?" She stepped out of his embrace, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the situation. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients to make herself breakfast.

"I'm done." She turned to him and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"My tour of duty is over." He said shrugging and walking over to her.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have had a celebration."

"I didn't want a big deal made out of it." They stood staring at each other, the silence crashing down on them.

"Would you like some sweet potato waffles?"

"Yes!" She laughed at his enthusiasm. Fitz sat back at the table and they chatted aimlessly as she cooked their breakfast. "How's school going?" Her face lit up when she was asked. Big Gerry never asked her about school, she didn't have anyone to talk to about her hopes, dreams or even everyday thoughts.

"I love it! I'm just so exhilarated by it all. I couldn't even believe I was accepted to such an amazing school as USC. Of course everyone is so much younger than I am." She looked down as the sadness began to fall upon her, thinking about the years she'd lost.

"I'm happy for you Mellie. Maybe we can do something to celebrate our new lives." She gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Sure." She plated the waffles and brought his over to him. Mellie sat across the table from Fitz and dug into her food. "How long you staying?" She said looking up briefly. It was his turn to shrug.

"Haven't really thought about it to be honest."

"Well I'm sure Olivia is anxious to see you." He looked at her trying to read her expression, there was something in her voice that stirred a part of his soul.

"I've seen her already."

"Oh." She said before falling silent. He allowed the silence. They finished their breakfast, Fitz left the kitchen as Mellie cleaned up. He'd offered to help, but she wouldn't hear of it. He carried his suitcase to his room, his bed still unmade from where she laid in it. He wondered how often she slept in his bed. He walked over to the bed and began to straighten the covers. He couldn't help bringing the pillow to his nose, that faintly still held her scent. He heard her coming up the stairs and he immediately dropped the pillow on the bed. "Sorry I didn't realize you were here otherwise I'd have straightened your room up." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to take a shower." She nodded and left his room. He took a deep breath trying to calm his suddenly thudding heart. He shook off the feeling and went to take his shower.

xxx

Mellie went outside to catch her breath. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She couldn't understand, no she didn't want to understand why he had such an effect on her. There wasn't much she loved about being in California, except that the estate had fabulous walking trails that she often lost herself in. She could wander through the greenery and let her mind travel back to Asheville, back to her home. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone until it was too late. Someone grabbed her from behind and before she could scream her mouth was covered.

"Shut up bitch. If you make one sound I'll snap your neck." She stopped struggling and became stiff with fear. She was drug into a nearby bush and thrown on the ground. Mellie looked up into the eyes of one of Big Gerry's bodyguards. Mellie snapped out of her trance and began to scream. He grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze with one hand as the other pulled at her pants. Mellie felt herself losing consciousness she tried one last to time to get away before the blackness consumed her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've been pretty busy with work. Warning this chapter may be hard for some due to mentions of sexual assault.

Mellie's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately confronted with the worry lined face of Fitz. When she got her bearings about her the memories of the previous events came rushing back to her. He immediately noticed the change in her demeanor, the fear that graced her features. She made a move to sit up, but he gently coaxed her to lay back down.

"Fitz..." He shook his head knowing the question before she asked.

"The doctor said you will be ok, you lost consciousness, but that's it." He saw the relief wash over her face. She was about to ask where Mitch was when she noticed his swollen knuckles and she knew. He followed her eyes and saw her staring at his hands. He clasped them and placed them in his lap. "You won't have to worry about anything anymore. Get some rest I'll be just down the hall." He'd brought her to his father's bedroom. He knew that his father would be home soon. He'd called him and told him of the events. Big Gerry was sufficiently upset. Not because he loved Mellie, but because he was upset that anyone would dare touch what belonged to him.

Fitz had given Mitch a good beating. He'd came outside to get some air when he heard Mellie scream. He ran until he came upon Mitch trying to get the clothes of an unconscious Mellie off. Fitz had never been so upset. He felt like he was having an out of body experience and was floating above his body as he watched himself beat Mitch into a stupor, but he knew that he couldn't kill him like he wanted. He had to leave that to his father. It wasn't that he was above killing, he just knew that his father would feel that he'd overstepped his boundaries.

Fitz checked in on Mellie and he could see that the sedative the doctor gave her had fully started to work. He hadn't told her that she'd been sedated he didn't want her to fight it. He was in the study when his father came in, face red with anger.

"Where's the bastard Fitzgerald?"

"In the boat house." He stated with no emotion.

"What exactly happened?" Big Gerry was pacing, his anger was palatable.

"I went for a walk I heard her scream. I ran to where I heard it come from and found Mitch unbuttoning her pants and fondling her breast. She had blacked out because he'd choked her. I pulled him off of her and beat him to within an inch of his life." Big Gerry nodded.

"You did good son. I'll take it from here." Big Gerry clasped Fitz on the shoulder and left the room. Fitz knew that he'd signed Mitch's death warrant, but he didn't much care.

Two Days Later

Big Gerry was preparing to go out of town again. He'd only come home to deal with the Mitch problem. Mellie knew that Big Gerry had killed Mitch. She knew that was how he operated. A shiver went down her spine at the thought. She was at least thankful that he hadn't blamed her, she'd been secretly fearful that he would say the attack was somehow her fault.

"I need to talk to you Fitzgerald." Fitz sat in his room looking at job postings. He was determined to be a legitimate part of society.

"Yes."

"I want you to watch Mellie." Fitz frowned, but remained silent. "I mean like be her bodyguard. I know I can trust you."

"I think you can trust her. She's not going anywhere."

"Can you do that or not?" He said sternly annoyed with his son's questioning of his authority and how he handled his wife.

"Sure I'll keep her safe." Big Gerry didn't thank him, he walked out of the room. "You're welcome." Fitz muttered after his father left.

2 Weeks Later

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to follow me around." She said casually leaning against the door frame of his room.

"Actually I don't." He said giving her a faint smile.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Mellie said frowning.

"Yes..." He left it at that, he didn't want to get into the issues he and Olivia were having.

"Well go to her and better yet bring her here, I'd love to meet her."

"Actually that isn't a bad idea. I'll see if she's free." Mellie smiled happy that another woman her age would be around.

"I hope she can. I have to go to class see you later." When she went to class was the only time Fitz didn't follow her. He knew his father would be pissed because he wanted her watched at all times, but he also knew that Mellie wouldn't try to flee, not on his watch.

xxx

"Olivia I just want you to meet her."

 _"What do you think we're going to do, braid each other's hair and get our period's together?"_

"Why are you being like this?"

 _"Because I don't want to hang around some bimbo your father is married to. We'll have nothing in common."_

"She's not a bimbo." Fitz spat out through gritted teeth. "You know what forget it." Fitz explained to Olivia many times how Mellie came to be married to his father, but in classic Olivia fashion she was still extremely judgmental and suspicious of Mellie. She refused to believe that Mellie hadn't planned to attach herself to the Grant's for her own financial gain.

 _"Fine if you want me to meet your stepmother then I will."_ She said snidely.

"Only if you can check the attitude and actually be nice to her. Besides I think you'll like her." She huffed.

 _"I doubt it, but I can be civil."_

Fitz ended his conversation with Olivia and was unsure if he'd made the right decision. He could see that Mellie was excited at the prospect of someone her age around, especially someone that was a woman. He knew that Mellie was lonely and she missed her friends. He just prayed Olivia actually treated her nice. If she didn't he would be furious.

xxx

1 Week Later

"What time is Olivia's flight getting in?" Mellie had been practically bouncing off the walls since Fitz told her that Olivia was coming. He smiled at her excitement although he still felt some trepidation about Olivia's visit.

"I'm actually heading out right now to pick her up."

"Oh well I guess I'll see you when you get back. I have a study group I have to attend."

"We'll be here waiting." Mellie practically skipped out of the room. He laughed at how happy she was, he was happy to see her happy.

xxx

"Where's step mommy dearest?"

"Mellie is at a study group."

"What does she study?"

"Olivia I told you she was enrolled at USC. And you promised me that you would be nice." She smiled at him and sauntered over, wrapping her arms around his waist. Olivia got on her tiptoes and kissed him. He returned the kiss and it soon became heated.

When he pulled away he saw Mellie standing in the doorway, a flash of something ran across her face before she blushed and looked away. Olivia turned to follow Fitz's gaze and her mouth dropped open. She'd never seen Mellie and this was not what she had in mind. She was expecting some blonde bimbo with clothes on that were too tight and too revealing. Instead a gorgeous brunette stood before her, in a sweatshirt and jeans, her hair pulled in a messy ponytail and she was still stunning.

"You must be Olivia. It's so nice to finally meet you" Mellie walked over with her hand out. Olivia lightly grasped it and stared at Mellie. Fitz cleared his throat and she came out of her stupor.

"Yes I'm Olivia. Melody I presume."

"Yes, but please call me Mellie. No one calls me Melody except my professors." She smiled at Olivia to which Olivia returned a small tight smile. Mellie dropped her hand feeling self conscious around the sharply dressed Olivia. She looked down and smoothed the front of her jeans. "I was going to cook for you two if you like." Olivia looked at Fitz and frowned slightly.

"I actually had my heart set on going out." Mellie's eyes lit up. Olivia looked back at her. "I mean just Fitz and I."

"Oh ok, sure maybe I can make dinner some other time."

"Right...maybe. Fitz I need to unpack please come help me." He looked at Mellie regretfully and she pasted a smile on her face that didn't even come close to reaching her eyes.

"Have fun."

"Fitz" Olivia said impatiently practically stomping her foot. He turned to her and glared, but decided to follow her. He didn't want to argue in front of Mellie. He was absolutely steaming by the time they reached the bedroom.

"What the fuck was that?" She looked at him like she was confused.

"I didn't come all the way here to be cooped out in the house. I want to hang out with my man." She wrapped her arms around his waist, but he immediately removed them.

"I asked you to be nice to her and you did the exact opposite." She took a step back from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He stated exasperated by her.

"That she looked like that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"She's gorgeous Fitz! Here I was thinking she was some bleached blonde tramp and she's not. And you spend all this time with her."

"You cannot be fucking serious? You're jealous of me hanging around my stepmother."

"I'm not jealous I just don't understand why you've never said anything about her looks."

"Why would I? She's my father's wife." He was trying to keep his cool and he couldn't tell her that he'd always noticed Mellie's looks, that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Yeah ok Fitz."

"If you can't check your attitude at the door you can go home. she's had a hard enough time as it is." His mind went back to what nearly happened to her and he closed his eyes trying to quash the memory. When he opened his eyes again Olivia was staring at him. "I'm going to take a shower." He left her standing in the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in forever. I really have no excuse because I wrote this forever ago. Hope you all enjoy it. Will try not to go so long again.

Olivia and Fitz went out for dinner, leaving Mellie at home. Fitz felt bad he knew that she was looking forward to having a woman around that was her age. The only women she really got to be around was the wives of Big Gerry's acquaintances and if they weren't air head bimbo's they were old enough to be her mother.

Mellie cooked herself a grilled cheese and sat out on the patio eating her dinner and looking out at the dark expanse. The backyard felt as dark and lonely as her soul. She wanted so badly to be back home in Asheville, with her friends. She wanted her life before all this madness happened.

Fitz watched her as she sat curled up in a chair eating her sandwich. He couldn't see her face but he felt her sadness. He'd had an argument with Olivia, again and they'd cut their dinner date short. Olivia decided to stay at a hotel and he dropped her off without so much as a word.

Mellie suddenly felt like she was being watched and she slowly turned. Blue met blue and they held each other's gaze, before she finally tore hers away without saying a word to him. Fitz walked onto the patio, his hands in his jeans, he was tentative not sure what to say to her.

"You're back early." She broke the silence.

"Yeah." He simply stated before sitting down next to her. "Sorry about earlier. I don't know…" Mellie waved her hand to stop his words.

"Don't. I understand, I can't imagine what she must think of me." Fitz shook his head.

"She had no right to treat you that way."

"It's fine really Fitz." He sighed not wanting to argue with her.

"Why do you think someone has the right to treat you that way Mellie?"

"Look at me." He did and all he saw was a beautiful woman.

"I don't get it."

"Fitz I came from a family that allowed their daughter to be basically sold into sex slavery. I stay, I don't try to fight for myself. Olivia is so accomplished and put together and I'm just beneath her. I was stupid to think she'd want to hang around me." Mellie looked away trying to keep the tears at bay. Fitz reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Don't do that Mels. You aren't beneath her or anyone. And what your parents did isn't your fault." She looked at him, unshed tears making her eyes look like sapphires shining in the sun.

"I thank you so much for being my friend." She stated questioning if he were her friend.

"I am your friend and you're mine one of the few I have." She gave him a small smile.

"Well you should probably be getting back to Olivia." Mellie slid her hand from his.

"I'm staying here tonight. To be honest we had a big argument." She frowned.

"Not because of me I hope."

"Not directly, no. There's a lot of stuff going on with us. I don't really want to get into it."

"Well if you want to talk….."

"I know." She stood from the table.

"I'm going to go study and then off to bed. Have a good night Fitz."

VVVVV

Olivia walked into the house with one singular thought. She knew that Fitz was gone to hang with a few of his buddies from high school, but she wasn't here for him. She found Mellie sitting outside on the patio, reading a book. When she walked outside Mellie didn't notice her until she cleared her throat. She looked up.

"Hi Olivia, Fitz isn't here."

"I know I came to talk to you." Mellie knew from her expression that this wasn't a social call.

"About?"

"You want him I can see how you look at him, how you act around him and I'm here to tell you that whatever you think is going to happen it's not. He only pities you, not at all interested in you." Mellie opened her mouth to try to defend herself, but Olivia held up her hand to silence her. "Don't even try to act like you aren't a disgusting person. You allowed yourself to be sold to Big Gerry for money and now you think you're going to get Fitz. You aren't, Fitz is all mine." Mellie swallowed hard.

"He's my friend." She said softly. Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"He's not your friend. Like I said he pities you and not because you are married to his dad, but because you allowed yourself to be sold. He pities the type of person you really are. You're trash Melody." She sneered with the last statement. Mellie covered her mouth and ran off the patio before she cried in front of Olivia.

She was headed upstairs when Fitz came in the door. He saw the look of anguish on her face and tried to stop her, but she avoided his touch and ran upstairs. He thought maybe his father had come back until he saw Olivia walk into the foyer. Her eyes went wide, she wasn't expecting Fitz to be back so soon. He took two big steps and was in her face.

"What did you say to her?" He said through gritted teeth. His eyes were blazing and his jaw flexed.

"Nothing but the truth. It's not my fault that she's thin skinned." She tried to act nonchalant but she knew she was in deep shit. She went to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What the fuck did you say to her Olivia?" She rolled her eyes and held her head high.

"That she was trash and she needed to stop trying to get her hooks in you because you're mine." She tried to run her hands over his chest, but he stepped back.

"Not anymore."

"Not anymore what."

"I'm done with you. I told you not to come here unless you could be cordial and you have been everything but. And then to come here behind my back and speak to her that way. That was the last straw Olivia. I'm done."

"Why do you care what I said to her? She's your fucking stepmother Fitz. I'm supposed to mean more to you than some trash that your father brought home like a damn stray dog." Fitz balled his fist. He would never hit a woman but she was testing him.

"I don't want to be involved with someone that would treat another so crudely. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. You don't know her and I asked one thing of you and you couldn't even do that." She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"You have a thing for her?" She said unbelieving of his nerve.

"Olivia the fact that you aren't even willing to own up to what you did wrong is why we will never work. Stop trying to deflect this and admit you were wrong."

"I'm not deflecting you have a thing for your fucking stepmother. How sick are you?" He raised his brow at her statement and he laughed, but there was no mirth.

"I think you need to leave. We have nothing left to say to each other." Olivia was stunned that he was doing this. She'd convinced herself that he would be proposing to her on this trip and now he was breaking up with her and throwing her out.

"Fine, but you'll come crawling back to me."

Mellie stood at the top of the stairs covering her mouth. She'd come out of her room when she heard the commotion and she was going to try to get Fitz to not be angry with Olivia, but when she heard what was being said she stopped. Could he really have a thing for her?


	7. Chapter 7

He noticed that she was avoiding him. He could only surmise that she'd heard the argument between Olivia and him. A part of him was embarrassed for her to have heard them, the other half was relieved. He wasn't sure why, he knew that whatever was brewing inside of him could never be anything.

Mellie made sure to stay out of his way. Could he really be interested in her? The thought both thrilled and scared her. She liked Fitz, he was a good guy, but there could never be anything no matter how much she dreamed of him taking her away from it all.

Fitz found her sitting out on the patio reading, as she so often did. He stood in the door and just watched her. Mellie felt someone looking at her and she could guess who it was. She kept her head down and prayed he just walked away, but again she realized her prayers were not answered when he walked onto the patio.

"Hey Mels." She cringed when he used the nickname that he occasionally called her. He noticed that she tensed.

"Hey Fitzgerald how are you today?" The fact that she used his entire name did not go unnoticed by him. He sat down at the table and waited for her to look up at him. She kept her nose buried in her book.

"Everything ok Mellie?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her neck and kept her eyes away from him. He sighed.

"Mellie be honest with me." She looked up at him, when she noticed the tension in his voice.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to act normal around me, act like you used to." She didn't want to admit that him not having a girlfriend made her uncomfortable. She slammed her book shut and stared at him.

"How's Olivia?" She asked tightly.

"Mellie you know we broke up. Why are you being like this?"

"Why did you break up with her? It wasn't my fault was it?"

"Why would it be your fault?" He was challenging her to tell him her real feelings.

"Because she was a bitch towards me." Mellie stated flatly.

"That was part of the reason. I just realized she wasn't the one. I'm at an age where I'm not just looking to date, I'm looking to date to settle down." She shifted in her seat, why was he telling her all of this. She remained silent and he was increasingly frustrated. "Mellie what's wrong?" He said softly. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She snatched away like he burned her.

"Nothing why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you're acting different with me today, that's why." She dropped her head.

"I hate that I had anything to do with you breaking up with Olivia. I know how much you love her."

"How do you know how much I love her?" He wasn't sure why he was challenging her or what he hoped to gain out of this. He knew he was playing with fire. He might be single, but she most definitely wasn't.

"I just assumed…."

"That was your first mistake." He gave her a hard stare. Mellie wanted to tear her eyes away from him, but he couldn't. Mellie stood abruptly.

"I'm done." She said simply before stalking into the house. He'd never seen this type of behavior from her. Fitz jumped from the table and followed her into the house. He caught her arm just as she began to climb the steps. He swung her around, Mellie's eyes were wide. He wasn't sure what was possessing him, but he pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. His tongue slid past her lips and caressed hers. Mellie felt herself falling, she'd never been kissed the way he was kissing her. He was tender and gentle, yet the kiss was fiery and hungry. She finally pulled away from him wide eyed. Her heart thudded in her chest. She knew that he was about to grab her again and she turned quickly and ran up the stairs covering her mouth.

OOOO

Mellie was so conflicted, how could she have let that happen? If Big Gerry ever found out…. She shuddered just to think of the consequences, but she dreamed of him kissing her. She felt like she could still taste his mouth. His body was so firm, so masculine, not doughy and saggy like Big Gerry. She shook her head to clear the thought.

He stood watching her again. He knew what she was thinking, his penis stirred. She suddenly felt him watching her.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She said tersely.

"Why are you angry with me?" She cut her eyes at him.

"It's not you I'm angry with."

"Then who are you angry with?" She shook her head.

"This has to stop, we can no longer be friends."

"Mellie please don't make any rash decisions."

"What is this Fitz? Are you working for your dad? Did he put you up to this as a test for me?"

"No! God no Mellie." He began to pace, running his fingers through his hair. "Look I don't want this any more than you. It just complicates everything, but I can't help the way I feel."

"And how is that?" He turned to her and the raw emotion shining in his light blue eyes told her all she needed to know. She gasped and held her chest.

"I'm in love with you and I know you're in love with me and we're in an impossible situation. My father would kill both of us if he ever suspected that anything improper was happening, but I just can't shake what I feel and in some ways I don't want to." She dropped her head and shook it.

"I'm not doing this. I have enough problems in my life and this.." She pointed between the two of them. "Does not need to be another one of them." She moved past him and he grunted in annoyance. He was tired of her walking away from him, but he knew she was right and he had to keep his cool.

OOOOOO

Mellie woke up and she felt something was off. She had an inkling what it was, but she wasn't ready to admit that she had such a connection with him. Mellie noticed a note on her dresser. She saw her name scrawled across the front of the white envelope in his sloppy writing. She let a slow breath escape from her slightly parted lips before flipping open the top of the envelope and pulling the note from its confines. She closed her eyes momentarily before unfolding the white paper and reading.

 ** _I know that my presence causes you great distress and that is the last thing I want for you. Bradley will take over and watch you until Big Gerry is back in town. I will no longer bother you I am so sorry for everything._**

 ** _Fitz_**

Mellie felt sad and she wanted to cry. Running him away was the last thing she'd ever want, but he was right his presence did cause her distress and she couldn't be in this state when Big Gerry returned. There could always have been deadly consequences if anyone knew of the kiss so it was best to be away from each other to stop anything else from happening. She thought about putting the note in her dresser, but thought better of it. Mellie tore the note into small pieces and discarded it. She hated doing that and she desperately wanted to keep it, but that was certainly not the smart thing to do. She knew she had to put him out of her mind and go on with her life, no matter how miserable.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Putting a trigger warning for violence.

Big Gerry was pissed when he got back and Fitz was not watching Mellie. He hadn't been able to express that anger to Fitz because he was nowhere to be found. He'd turned his cell off and left no contact information. Big Gerry questioned Mellie about what happened but she was able to convince him she had no clue why he'd left or where he was. It was a partial truth. As the days stretched on with no word from Fitz, Mellie became more despondent. She threw herself into her school work and was on track to finish two semesters early. Not having to work, not being able to work had its advantages.

Big Gerry spent more and more time out of town and she could tell his interest in her was waning. She prayed he would let her go soon, maybe he would divorce her and she'd have fulfilled her father's debt. Mellie was in the study typing out a research paper, she looked up to see Big Gerry watching her. Her blood ran cold when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Did you need something?" She said softly, her voice trembling.

"You know I've been thinking…" He walked fully into the room.

"About?"

"What happened that Fitz just took off like he did. He's not one to break commitments especially not to me. Since you claimed not to know anything I contacted Olivia and she was very forthcoming." Mellie swallowed a nervous lump that formed in her throat.

"What did she say?" Her voice cracked.

"He broke up with her right before he took off, but you knew that didn't you." It was more an accusation than a question.

"I did, I heard them arguing, but I thought maybe they'd work it out." That wasn't a lie she always suspected that Fitz would take Olivia back.

"She also told me that the reason they broke up was another woman, but she said she didn't know who that woman was. I felt like that wasn't the truth."

"I'm sure he'd never cheat on her he was very devoted…" He reached the desk and loomed over her.

"Do you know who that woman was Mellie?" His voice was deathly calm. She shook her head vigorously. He came around to the side of the desk and stood over her. His fist crashed down onto the Mahogany desk. "Answer me! Don't you fucking lie to me!" Her eyes were wide and her heart thudded in her chest. He suddenly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her out of the chair. "Did you fuck my son?" She sputtered and shook her head.

"No no I didn't."

"But you wanted to!" He spat at her, she continued to shake her head no. He released her collar and she was relieved momentarily. Suddenly his hand came barreling across her face, the ring he wore instantly opening up a gash on her cheek. She staggered back and fell into the chair. Big Gerry was over her hitting and punch. Mellie tried to put her hands up to stop the assault but he was too big. He was enraged at the thought of his wife, his property even thinking of being with anyone but him. Big Gerry abruptly grabbed her around the neck and began to squeeze, she looked in his cold blue eyes and prayed this was the end that she could finally leave from this place as she let the darkness consume her.

Later that evening

Mellie woke up, her face immediately screamed in pain. She looked around the darkened room and felt a sense of déjà vu, but this time she didn't have Fitz there to comfort her. She sat up and instantly grabbed her side. If her ribs weren't broken they were close to being so. Mellie scooted out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She turned on the light and when she looked in the mirror she was shocked. Her left eye was swollen completely shut, her right was nearly shut. Her lip was split, there was a large cut on her cheek and her nose had been stuffed with cotton to stop the bleeding. He must have called in his doctor. She raised her shirt and saw the deep blue and purple bruises all over her torso. Mellie turned around and saw she had bruises on her back, hand prints were around her neck where he'd chocked her. If her eyes weren't so swollen she would have broken down crying, but all she could do was sob.

 _Fitz where are you? Why aren't you here to save me?_

OOOOO

Two Weeks Later

He'd decided to finish law school. He'd secretly started while still in the Navy and only had a year left once all his credits were transferred. Him not staying in the Navy and finishing up was one of the things that drove Olivia crazy. He shook his head there was no need to think of her. He'd heard that she was seeing some guy, of course he was a Navy man. That seemed to be her type.

He sat on his bed and pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was one that he'd snuck and took of Mellie. He looked at it often, he missed her and he was worried about her. He knew that he shouldn't have left her like he did, but it was best for the both of them. Fitz's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID not many people had this number.

"Hello"

 _"_ _He attacked her."_ Fitz's heart seized in his chest.

"What do you mean attacked?"

 _"_ _I mean attacked, I had to pull him off of her otherwise he'd have killed her."_ His blood ran cold and he saw red.

"What happened?" He stated through gritted teeth.

 _"_ _I have no idea. I just know I came on duty, heard a bunch of commotion went to the study and found him choking her. She'd already blacked out. I pulled him off of her had to convince him to leave her be and to let me call the doctor. She's pretty banged up. Thankfully he went out of town."_ Fitz was glad that he was able to convince Bradley to help him watch after Mellie. Of course he paid him well, triple what Big Gerry paid him. Fitz unbeknownst to his father had been given a large inheritance when his grandfather passed. His grandfather specifically kept it a secret from Big Gerry. While his grandfather wasn't a picture of propriety he was not nearly as bad as Big Gerry, he actually had a heart.

"I'll handle it." He said and hung up the phone. He stood from his bed and began to pace his room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do he just knew he had to do something. She couldn't stay there any longer, it just wasn't safe.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm trying to not leave you all hanging for so long. Thanks for reviews totally appreciate them.

Fitz checked with Bradley before he showed up making sure Big Gerry was gone. He walked into the mansion as stealthily as he could. He didn't trust anything or anyone when it came to Big Gerry's orbit. He knew he paid Bradley well but he wasn't convinced he could be completely trusted. He knew Mellie was in the room she shared with his father. He shivered at the thought.

When he came around the corner he saw her laying on the bed balled up. Her breath steady, but he knew she wasn't asleep. He approached the bed slowly. Mellie felt him, but she was afraid to turn over. He reached over and touched her shoulder. She slowly turned over and his breath caught when he saw that her eye was nearly swollen shut, her lip split.

"Fitz." She whispered.

"I came to get you. We don't have much time I need you to come with me." Suddenly Bradley appeared in the doorway.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" He approached Fitz and Mellie's eyes went wide. Bradley engaged Fitz and they struggled until Fitz grabbed a vase and hit Bradley over the head. He hit the ground in a heap. Mellie sat on the bed stunned. Fitz held his hand out.

"Come on we don't have time to spare." Mellie grabbed a few things that meant something to her before he pulled her out of the house. They jumped into his rental car and he took off.

XXX

Big Gerry hadn't been able to reach anyone at home so he came back in a hurry. What he found had his blood boiling. Bradley sat in the kitchen, holding ice to his head and he could tell he'd been in a fight.

"What happened here? I've been calling you."

"He attacked me."

"Who?" Big Gerry knew who, but he asked anyway.

"Your son that's who. I found him in your room with Mellie and I engaged him. We tussled and he hit me over the head with something. I woke up about ten minutes ago and she's gone. They're both gone." Big Gerry turned bright red.

"You're fired, get out of my sight." Bradley scrambled away from the table and quickly left the house. Big Gerry did not catch the smirk on his face as he left.

XXX

Fitz dropped the rental off and purchased a few plane tickets to different places. He'd chartered a private plane that he would pilot himself. He just didn't trust anyone else to be involved in this. Fitz knew that Big Gerry would not leave him and Mellie alone, that he'd come after them, but he was ready and he knew what needed to be done. He always knew what needed to be done.

Mellie laid on her side sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages. He sat and watched her. Fitz stood from the chair and walked over to the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her head before bending and kissing her forehead, she stirred lightly but did not wake.

Fitz stood from the bed and went over to his laptop. He punched in a few commands and the screen was filled with figures. He read them carefully. He heard Mellie stirring and he shut his laptop. He turned to her. She sat up and looked around, confused about where she was until she saw Fitz. She smiled lightly.

"How was your nap?"

"Good best rest I've had in a while."

"What's on your mind?"

"What's going to happen now Fitz?" He sighed, he knew she would ask that question. He stood from the desk and sat back on the bed.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Fitz he will come after us. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I should go back."

"No Mels, no. I have this I want you to enjoy being free from him."

"What are you planning?" He stood from the bed and stretched.

"You want something to eat." He asked ignoring her question.

"Fitz I asked you a question."

"I'm aware but you don't need to know the answer." She frowned.

"This involves my life I deserve to know what's happening with my life. I haven't had any control of my life for too long."

"I don't want you implicated in anything." Her eyes went wide and she knew what he was planning. She shook her head.

"I can't let you do that Fitz."

"This isn't just about you Mellie. I've been victimized by him and it needs to stop." Mellie stood from the bed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and looked at him as best she could through her swollen eye.

"Thank you for helping me I really appreciate it." She said softly before dropping her head. He titled her head up.

"Your welcome, but this is the right thing to do. I couldn't sit back and watch you go through this any longer."

XXX

"Have you found them?" The guard tapped his foot nervously and fidgeted.

"No sir. He led us on a wild goose chase but we have not been able to find them." Big Gerry slammed his hand on the desk.

"Then get out of my sight and keep fucking looking." The man scrambled out of the chair and left the office. He snatched the phone off the dial. "Your fucking daughter has left." He spat out.

 _"She's not here."_

"I know that, don't you think I knew that already? My son came in and played knight in shining armor. If she contacts, you I need to know right away."

 _"Of course Gerry, I'll call you right away."_ Big Gerry angrily slammed the phone down before picking it up again.

"If he calls you I need to know immediately."

 _"Sir I doubt he'll call me."_

"He kidnapped my wife." Olivia's breath caught and she instantly became angry. He was in love with Mellie and he'd played her all that time.

 _"Trust me after the way your son treated me if I can do anything to help I will."_

"Thank you I appreciate that, keep in touch. If you can think of any place he may be please don't hesitate to call." He ended the call with Olivia. He knew finding Fitz was going to be difficult

XXX

Fitz knew it was time to move and he and Mellie packed up the few things that they'd brought with them. Mellie still had no clue what they were doing or where they were going, but for now she would trust him. Fitz loaded up the Explorer that he'd purchased and they hopped in and took off to places unknown. Mellie silently rode in the car as he drove. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going? What is the plan?"

"The plan is to keep you safe."

"That is not a good enough answer Fitz. Do you even have a plan?"

"Yes I have a plan. I'm taking you to a ranch that a buddy of mine owns. You'll stay there with him and he will make sure that you are not harmed. I have some business to go attend to."

"With your father?"

"Yes with my father."

"Are you going to kill him?" He blew out a breath.

"If it comes down to that yes I will kill him." Mellie pursed her lips. She really wished she could go back to the life she once had when things were simple.

"You seem to have money can't you just take care of my debt and I'll be free." He looked over at her briefly.

"Do you really think that will work." She shrugged and resumed looking out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such a long time between updates. Things will be coming to head in the coming chapters.

1 Week Later

They'd settled into his buddy's ranch and Mellie was shocked that Fitz was still here. She thought he'd have taken off by now. He spent a lot of time with his friend Randy and she knew that they were formulating a plan, a plan that she was not at all privy too. Randy's wife had taken a liking to Mellie and she became somewhat of a big sister. She tended to Mellie's wounds when she first arrived and they'd all but disappeared.

Mellie sat out on the patio looking out into the small pool that they'd installed. She sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He said from the doorway. She didn't turn to look at him.

"What isn't?" Fitz pushed away and walked out onto the patio, taking a seat next to hers. "Why did you do this? Why did you come back and risk your life for me?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" He sat back in the chair and his gaze bore into her. She swallowed hard.

"Fitz…."

"I love you Mellie. I'm madly in love with you and I would not and I could not sit back and continue to watch you suffer."

"I love you too Fitz." She said softly. "And I appreciate you risking all this for me."

"I would lay my life down for you." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I pray it doesn't come to that."

1 Week Later

Mellie was going stir crazy. Now that she was free she truly wanted to be free, but Fitz didn't think that was a good idea. She'd begged him to let her go into town with Denise, but he wouldn't hear of it. She knew in her heart that he was trying to keep her safe, but she couldn't stop thinking that he was trying to control her like his father. Maybe the apple didn't fall too far from the tree and she was just a pawn in the fight he was having with his father. Mellie closed her eyes trying to tamp down her anxieties. When she opened them he was standing in the room's arch staring at her. She refused to meet his gaze and he knew something was wrong.

Fitz pushed away from the wall and walked over to where she sat. He'd noticed in the last few days that she seemed to withdraw from him. Prior to two days ago they'd shared a bed. It was nothing romantic, just comforting. She liked to fall asleep wrapped in his arms, but now she didn't want to share a bed with him. She'd started going to bed early and locking the door so he couldn't enter.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he pulled out a chair. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah." She looked out at the expansive backyard.

"Did I do something wrong?" She remained silent. "Please talk to me. I don't want to fight."

"We're not fighting."

"Because you won't talk to me. Tell me what's going on." He reached over and covered her hand with his, but she immediately moved it. He sighed. "Mels please." His voice broke and she looked at him.

"I feel like I've been played." He scrunched his face, confused. "You're just like him aren't you? You just wanted to control me. This is some kind of game with the two of you isn't it?" Pain lanced through him and he dropped his head. She noticed the change in his demeanor.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." He said lifting his head, his eyes glistening with tears. "I love you so much Mellie."

"Yeah I know you told me that."

"No I don't think you do know. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I just wanted you to be safe that's my only ulterior motive. I'm sorry if I've been too over bearing, but it's not safe and if he finds you." He stopped talking and blew out of his nose. She nodded knowing that Big Gerry would kill them if he found them.

"So we're supposed to just run for the rest of our lives?"

"No, but what I have planned is going to take more time."

"Fine I guess." She stood from the table and made a move to walk back to the backyard when she came back and bent down. Mellie kissed Fitz passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck. He was stunned momentarily before he caught up with her and pulled her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Their tongues dueled and they both began to feel heated. They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throats. Mellie looked up and saw Randy and Denise. They both had grins on their face and she was immensely embarrassed. Mellie disengaged from Fitz's embrace and stood, quickly mumbling her apologies to Denise and Randy.

Fitz looked after her confused. He was about to go after her when Denise stopped him. "I'll go talk to her." She left Fitz and Randy and went in search of Mellie. Mellie looked up at her when she heard her.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must think of me." She dropped her head as shame and embarrassment washed over. Denise walked to her and took her hand.

"Come sit. You don't need to apologize to me and I don't think anything but amazing things about you Melody. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I look like a slut. I'm married to his father."

"I know all about you being married to Big Gerry and why you're married to him. I don't think you're a slut at all, I think you're a young lady in love. You shouldn't be ashamed of any of this."

"I just hate all of this."

"Let me tell you a story. I know very well what you are going through. When my mother was just a little older than you and Big Gerry just a little older than Fitz, he raped my mother. I am the product of that rape." Mellie's mouth dropped open. "Yes Fitz is my half-brother. Big Gerry isn't aware that we are in touch. He met Randy when they were both in the Navy and through a series of coincidences and fate we reconnected about ten years ago. My mother let what happened to her eat her alive until she couldn't live anymore." Denise's voice choked up. "She killed herself when I was five. Don't let him kill your spirit he doesn't deserve to have that type of control over you." Mellie broke down and began to sob. Denise pulled her into her arms and held her.

Mellie cried for about five minutes until she was able to get her emotions under control She pulled away from Denise. "What if I can't love him right?"

"You have an inner beauty and a good heart I know you will love him right." Mellie looked nervous and embarrassed. "Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" She looked over at the sliding door that was slightly open and shook her head no. Denise stood and closed the door. "You can tell me anything and it stays between you and I."

"Did you ever meet Olivia?" Denise rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I met her." She said dryly.

"Well.. I can't compete with her. She was so put together and fashionable, worldly. I am none of those things."

"She was a conniving manipulative bitch and no you aren't any of those things and that's a good thing. He doesn't want that. That's why he's not with her anymore."

"Denise I'm…" She swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips. "I was a virgin when I married Big Gerry and …." Denise knew what she was struggling with.

"He won't pressure you to do something you aren't ready to do and when you are ready I know my little brother well enough to know he'll take care of you. Fitz will not hold against you the sins of your fathers. Don't hold it against him." Fitz slowly slide the door open so that he could check on her. She looked over her shoulders at Mellie who gave her a nod. Denise patted Fitz on the shoulder as she left.

"Close the door Fitz." He did as he was asked. "We need to talk."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you see happening here?"

"I want a relationship with you." Mellie's head dropped she was afraid of that answer.

"I'm tainted…" He titled her face up so that he could look into her deep blue eyes.

"You're perfection." He said leaning in and kissing her. Mellie sat back.

"Do you understand what things I had to do?"

"That doesn't matter to me. I still love you, nothing will change that." He ran his finger down her cheek.

"I'm not going to pressure you, but I want a life with you, I want one day for you to be my wife and the mother of my children, when we've put all this behind us." Mellie wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, this will work out for us. I will protect you at all costs."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I know I know I'm terrible for taking so long to update. Sorry and thank you for the ones that are still reading and reviewing.

Fitz and Mellie had dinner with Randy and Denise. He and Mellie had gone out for a walk around the ranch. When they came back she decided to call it a night. She invited Fitz back into the bedroom and he agreed, but told her had things to attend to. He waited for Mellie to go to sleep before meeting up with Randy in the garage.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, we'll never have peace as long as he's alive. I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder." Randy nodded, and laid out the blue prints that he'd been able to secure.

"I know you know the house well, but word is he's upped the security." Fitz put his hands up.

"I'm not going back there. I want to flush him out." Randy's brow arched. "I can't be on his territory, there are too many unknowns." Randy pulled out a call log.

"He's been in contact with Olivia." Fitz smirked and laughed ruefully.

"Of course he has and I'm sure she's working with him, that's how we flush him out."

XXX

He knew this was risky but he couldn't do this over a phone. Fitz walked the short distance from the bus stop to her house. He'd decided to take a commercial flight to D.C. to see Olivia. Of course he'd covered his tracks so his father wouldn't be able to find Mellie. He'd flown a private plane from San Juan to Dallas and then took a commercial flight to D.C. If Big Gerry went looking he'd go looking in Dallas and not San Juan. He knew that Olivia was home and he used his old key to enter the house. He walked quietly to the back where she kept her office and saw her sitting at her desk. She looked up and was stunned to see Fitz standing in the door.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" She breathed out, her eyes wide.

"I've made a terrible mistake. I need your help." He said exhaustion could be heard in his words.

"Come here." She directed him to a love seat in the office. "Can I get you something?" He shook his head, before dropping it into his hands. Olivia went to him and ran her fingers through his hair, he had to fight to keep from tensing up. "Tell me what's wrong?" He looked up at her, worry etched in his forehead.

"I thought I was helping her, I thought she was a good person, but she isn't."

"What are you saying Fitz?" He knew that she knew all about him helping Mellie, but she wanted to play games.

"I went to the house and took Mellie." Olivia's eyes shifted before she feigned surprise.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought she needed help, but she played me. She's a conniving bitch."

"Oh sweetie what can I do?"

"I just needed to talk to a friend, but please don't tell a soul I'm here. I need some time to sort all of this out."

"Of course not Fitz. I won't tell anyone. You can crash here if you like."

"I don't want to put you out, plus I need to be getting back. I'm supposed to be starting this job soon."

"Where do you need to get back too?" She tried to ask casually.

"Dallas, I'm staying in Dallas."

"Where's Mellie?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea. She ditched me as soon as I had her out of that house, probably gone back with her parents." He suddenly stood and started pacing. "What drives me crazy is I risked my life for her because I truly thought she was in danger." Olivia grabbed his hand.

"You're a good person Fitz, but I told you that there was something off about her." He sat back on the loveseat.

"Yes you did." He said taking her face in between his hands Olivia leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. He had to fight to keep from vomiting. He pulled back. "I have to go, I just needed to talk to you." She hugged him to her tightly, missing the slow smile spread across his face. The hug ended. "Hey can you do me a huge favor and drop me off at the airport?"

"Of course." Olivia was eager to have more time with him. While she went to grab her purse he planted a few surveillance devices in her office, on her phone and computer. When she came back into the room he was sitting where she left him. "Ready?" He nodded. "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too, but…"

"Yeah I know, work." Olivia prattled on about nothing on the drive to the airport. Fitz kept his eyes forward and pretend to listen as he slipped another surveillance device underneath the passenger seat, now he'd have a GPS tracker of where her car went. They arrived at the airport and Fitz bid her farewell. As soon as he was inside the airport he turned on the devices from his phone.

Whatever she talked to Big Gerry about he'd know. Wherever she went and whoever came into her home he'd know about it. He had the upper hand and as much as he wanted Big Gerry gone he knew that he had to play the long game and not do anything impulsive. There was too much at stake. He wouldn't let anything happen to Mellie and nothing would happen to him, because he wanted to be alive so that he could spend the rest of his life with her.

"Yes he's been here. He has no clue, he trusts me. I'll keep you updated."

XXX

"Hey Denise." Mellie walked outside to see Denise tending to one of the horses.

"Mel, how are you?" Denise could tell that the younger woman had something on her mind.

"I'm worried about Fitz. If anything happened to him because of me I'd never forgive myself."

"Sweetie don't think like that. Fitz is highly trained and he knows what he's doing." She walked over to Mellie and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Mellie's head popped up and she looked over her shoulder. Fitz walked over concerned.

"Nothing I'm so glad you're back." She went to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed her sweetly.

"Hey go inside, I have a surprise for you." Her eyes lit up but she did not let him go. "I'll be in, in a moment." She nodded and let go of his waist and went inside.

"How did it go with Olivia?"

"Well, she has no clue. How is Mellie?"

"Worried about you, I get the feeling she'd rather go back to Big Gerry than put you in danger."

"So selfless but she won't have to make that decision. Thank you so much for being a friend to her."

"Of course. She means the world to you and therefore means the world to me. And it's not hard to love her she's a great girl." Denise smiled brightly at her little brother. He pulled her in for a hug before letting her go.

"I'm going to go inside. Thank you so much." Fitz turned and walked into the house. Once his back was turned the smile dropped off her face.


	12. Chapter 12

div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"A/N Getting very close to the end of this one. Thanks for sticking with me./p  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px;"1 Week Later/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"He found her sitting in the room they shared staring out of the window. He knew she was sick with worry. "Mels?" She looked over at him with her eyes glistening. Fitz moved deeper into the room./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Do you have to go tomorrow?"/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Yes it has to happen tomorrow. It's time to put an end to all of this."/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""All of this because of me. It's all my fault." He kneeled in front of her and cupped her face./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""I'd go to the end of the earth and back for you. I'd lay down my life just to know you were safe ,but I will be ok don't worry."/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""I don't understand why you love me so much, but I am grateful for you." Before he could respond she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was tentative at first, but began to intensify. Fitz pulled away from her. "I'm sure." She said without hearing his question. He stood and scooped her into his arms before walking over to the bed. Fitz laid her on the bed and climbed next to her. She was back in his arms immediately. Although she wasn't a virgin she was still nervous. She'd never had a sexual experience where it was about her pleasure. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, giving her enough time to stop him, but she did not./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Fitz pushed her shirt off her shoulders and bent and kissed her collarbone before nipping it, his hand cupped her breast, massaging her hardening nipple through the fabric. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra removing it from her body. Mellie fought to stop from covering herself./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""We can stop."/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""No I want you. I'm just a little nervous." He understood. He rubbed her exposed nipple and Mellie moaned. She'd never felt anything so pleasurable. Fitz bent and latched onto each nipple. She arched into him, his hand skimmed down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her jeans. Mellie grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. He took the hint and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. Mellie couldn't stop looking at him. He was like the celebrities she fantasized about as a teenager, but after being saddled with Big Gerry she never thought she'd be with someone like him./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Mellie's hands rubbed down the hard planes of his chest and abs. Fitz let her take control. He rolled onto his back, taking Mellie with him. She straddled him and bent and kissed him hotly, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He cupped her ass. Mellie ground herself against him and felt his hard cock jerk inside his pants. He knew that she was still nervous and he wanted to let her decide what happened next./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Mellie unbuttoned his pants and slowly trailed the zipper down. Their eyes connected and never wavered. She stuck her hand into his boxes and massaged him, his eyes fluttered close. Mellie suddenly removed her hand and his eyes opened. He thought that she was changing her mind. She was staring at him./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Make love to me Fitz." She whispered. He sat up and kissed her until they had to break away for a breath. He rolled her onto her back and made quick work of removing her pants. He tugged them down along with her underwear. He bit his bottom lip when she was revealed to him./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Absolutely exquisite he said leaning down and kissing her stomach. She jerked and he softly rubbed her sides to try to calm her. He kissed and nipped his way until he reached her hot center. Fitz kissed her mound before moving lower. He felt the nervous quiver and he knew she'd probably never experienced anything like what he was about to do. He looked up at her and her eyes were locked on him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Let me love you." He reached up and caressed her cheek before moving down lower and kissing her intimately. A strangled moan escaped her throat as she pushed herself tighter to his mouth and ground against him. Fitz held her down gently as his tongue made its way into her slick depths. Her juices coated her tongue and he hungrily lapped them up./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"She felt the heat began to unfurrow and he hadn't touched her bundle of nerves. He licked and sucked his way up her slit. As he brought her clit into his mouth he slid a long finger into her and began to move it in time with his sucking. Mellie couldn't take it anymore and she tensed before screaming his name and letting the orgasm take over every nerve. Fitz lapped at her as she rode out her orgasm. When he felt her relax he sat up and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, a slight sheen of sweat coated her body and she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. Fitz left the bed and Mellie opened her eyes, worried that she'd done something wrong. When their eyes locked he smiled at her, her eyes trailed down his body and saw that he was removing his pants and boxers. When he was completely nude he climbed back on the bed and on top of her. She spread her thighs and he could see from the look in her eyes that she was ready for him./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Is it ok if I love you?" He said hotly against her lips./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Yes." She hissed out. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his heated manhood, silently instructing her to guide him into her body. Mellie placed him at her opening and pushed up until his tip slid in. "I'm ready." He pushed into her further, never taking his eyes off of her making sure that he wasn't hurting her. She held tightly to him and wound her legs around his waist. Once he was fully inside of her he waited until he knew she was adjusted to him before beginning to thrust into her. His movements were slow and deliberate until he felt her become wetter and he slipped into her deeper. He began to push into her more forcefully and faster. Mellie dug her fingers into the supple flesh of his back and her thighs tightened around him. She clenched around his dick and began to move her hips. "So close Fitz, please make me cum again."/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Fitz moved his hands to both sides of her head and raised up for leverage. The bed creaked and hit the wall, but they didn't care if Denise and Randy heard them. He grabbed her leg and pulled it higher against his side, going in deeper and that was all Mellie could take. Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost herself. Fitz found his own release simultaneously and he groaned out her name and declarations of love. He moved against her until he became soft and slid out. Fitz settled on the other side of the bed, bringing her against his body. He held her tightly as he kissed the top of her head./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Don't worry about me." She looked up at him, it was like he could read her mind./p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""Please come back to me."/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;""I'd never leave your side. I'll be back and we'll be free."/p  
/div 


End file.
